


The Temptation of Stinson

by arcalumo (bohemu)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/arcalumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Barney and Robin first have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptation of Stinson

**Author's Note:**

> Shh. I wrote most of this before "The Goat" aired, so this is AU from "Sandcastles in the Sand." Beta'd by wandersfound and Tandie.

It's the morning after Robin let Barney watch the Robin Sparkles B-side video. Barney stirs in the sheets, slowly remembering the events of the night before. He rolls over and peeks at the woman next to him. It's definitely Robin. Barney shuts his eyes again and pretends to be asleep. It isn't his usual style, but for some reason Robin makes Barney act differently than usual. He's still trying to decide why, and to be honest, he's a bit scared of Robin.

"I know you're up already, Barney. Morning." Robin's voice is groggy, and the difference from her usual tone disgusts Barney. Now he remembers why he usually runs from the bedroom the moment the act is over. But he's still pinned down in Robin's bed, and still pretending to be asleep.

Robin rolls onto her side and looks at Barney for the first time. This is one of the things that every girl does in these situations that Barney likes to avoid, and so he jumps and sits up in bed.

"Don't do that, Scherbatsky. It is not allowed." Barney stares ahead at the painting on Robin's wall. It's that damn picture of the dogs playing poker, except each of the dogs is modeled after Robin's own dogs. He focuses on it a bit longer, trying to ignore the situation he's gotten himself in.

"In what, the bro code? Does that suddenly accept sleeping with mutual bros?"

"I plead the Fifth on that one."

"Right. Well, I'm not going to tell Ted. And if you can stop yourself from bragging about this, then he'll never know." Robin gives Barney her sly grin, and in this light she looks like an angel. Barney shakes this thought from his mind and cowers away from her. "You're evil, Scherbatsky," he whimpers.

Barney is the king of bragging about his conquests, and though his mind has been recently preoccupied with finding the elusive Robin Sparkles video, it'd been a while since he had a new story to tell the gang. He'd never exactly lied to the gang either, and yet again, Robin somehow makes him not want to start. This girl was dangerous. Barney realized he should've listened to Ted.

In all honesty, Robin is also concerned how Ted will take this new development. But, she knows the nature of the Stinson beast, and won't allow him to see her worried. It's bad enough that he caught her crying over Simon the night before at MacLaren's. She rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling. "Huh. I'm not sure how to take that."

"Take it over breakfast; I'm leaving," Barney says, but he remembers that he is, in fact, naked. And that is Robin, sober and fully aware of her previous night's actions. And finally that she is very keenly aware of the noises that Barney makes in bed. She has a lot against him now. "Um, Robin?"

"Yeah, Barney?"

"Turn around?"

"Turn around?" Robin chuckles. "Barney, need I remind you what happened last night? I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be so concerned about being bare pickle right now."

Barney grabs a pillow as cover, and in one fluid motion stands up and stares at Robin. "I just slept with my best friend's ex-girlfriend! I also slept with the best bro I have! Those two conflicting ideologies give me plenty to be concerned about, Robin. And I can't deal with you being so nonchalant about all this right now!" Barney's voice is quivering, much like he did when he first mentioned Shannon's name two years ago.

Robin does nothing but blink at him. She's shocked, but also slightly reveling in the moment. Then she smiles again as she starts to sit up.

"STOP." Barney says abruptly. Robin's breasts, just as perky as Barney remembers them last night, peek out the top of the sheet. Barney turns away quickly, not knowing what's wrong with himself. 'Get it together,' he tells himself. It doesn't really work.

Robin is highly amused at this side of Barney; especially after all the things the two of them did the night before. She slowly creeps out of bed and gathers herself into her bathrobe, walking around the bed, and straight into Barney, making him fall backwards on the bed. She lets her bathrobe cascade to her sides.

Barney focuses on her eyes immediately, and it's hard to picture her as just Robin anymore. But, he can't picture her as a one night stand floozy either. She's somewhere in the middle, and Barney realizes what he convinced Robin of a long time ago: they're the perfect couple.

Robin grabs Barney's arms and wraps them around her waist, and then reaches for his face. She kisses him softly first, and when his hands find their way onto her breasts, she breaks the kiss to reach under Barney and yank out the pillow that had been protecting his modesty minutes earlier. The pillow lands with a soft thump at the door and Robin's silently thankful that Ted is out at the movies with Marshall this afternoon.

Robin returns her focus to Barney and smiles, a devilish gleam in her eyes. She grinds her hips a bit and Barney moans, mostly out of desire with a hint of shock. Robin arches an eyebrow and leans in for another kiss, and possibly more.

Yeah, Barney should've listened to Ted.


End file.
